This Evil Meets That Evil
by Lady Mouse
Summary: Uh oh....not only Missy and her Neopets entered the Beast Wars Universe,but somebody worse...and when somebody this bad teams up with Tarantulas,who else to save the Beast Warriors than Missy?Fourth in the Cross series.
1. And so the invassion begins...

This Evil Meets That Evil  
  
by Lady Mouse  
  
  
  
It started like a normal day...as normal as it can get,with Missy and her Neopets.And a normal day starts with trouble,for them...  
  
"Charmy,hold on!I'm coming after you!" Missy yelled up,towards a tree top.  
  
She started climbing (with heels it's kinda difficult).When she finally got Charmy in her hands,the branch broke (is it the 13th already?).After falling and hitting a few branches,Missy fell in a bush,with Charmy on her stomach.Did I mention she broke a heel and ripped her favorite shirt?  
  
Now Missy was in a bad mood.She looked like something the cat dragged in.At least that's what Cheetor said.She stormed to Rhinox.  
  
"I want to go home." she muttered.  
  
"To Modern Earth?" Rhinox asked,doing something on the computer.  
  
"What?No.It stopped being my home when I moved to Neopia." Missy sat down.  
  
Rhinox turned slowly and looked at her.  
  
"Interesting...you mean you don't go back to Earth?"  
  
"Nope.I used to,but I stopped as soon as I got my own house on Mystery Island.Now I live in Neopia."  
  
"But...how?"  
  
"Easy.Living in another dimension is not as traumatizing as you may think.In fact,living with my family is more traumatizing."  
  
Missy smiled at Rhinox's interest in this dimension hopping.  
  
_________________________  
  
Speaking of dimension hopping,somebody (and not anyone good,either) decided to leave Neopia and visit the Beast Wars Universe...uh oh...  
  
_________________________  
  
Tarantulas was working in his secret lair (DUH!) and chuckling to himself.Sensing movement behind him,he turned.Behind him was a cloacked humanoid figure.It's head was green and it had red eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Tarantulas demanded.The figure chuckled.  
  
"I'm Dr Sloth."  
  
"Doctor,you say?" Tarantulas chuckled at a thought.  
  
________________________  
  
"Why did you drag me here?" Missy asked her four excentric pets.  
  
"Because there might be a way back through here." Pry replied,pushing her from the back.  
  
"You did say you wanted back to Neopia,right?" Mina said,walking ahead.Suddenly,she sniffed something.  
  
"What is it?" Missy asked,nervous.  
  
"Dr Sloth's mutants..." growled Mina."Hide"  
  
They all hid behind a bush,watching as out of nowhere,mutant Grundos appeared.They looked like green muscle filled frogs with red,beedy eyes.  
  
"What in the name of Fyora is happening?" Missy whispered,narrowing her eyes.  
  
"I think it's...an invassion!" Plushie gasped.The others glared at her.  
  
"Gee,aren't you a detective!" Pry muttered.  
  
Before they could stare even more at the mass of mutants,one of them came from the back and grabbed Missy.She squirmed,but the muscle-brain wasn't the only one.Every Neopet was captured.  
  
"LET ME GO,MUSCLES FOR BRAIN!" Missy yelled,trying to get free.  
  
Missy and her Neopets were pushed back through the portal into Neopia's dimension.They were suddenly in their back yard.  
  
"Mom,why did they..." Pry began.  
  
"So we couldn't warn anyone." Missy got up."We have to get the Police"  
  
"But they won't believe us!" Charmy reminded.  
  
"OK,now what?We're going out of sollutions." Missy put her hands on her hips.  
  
"We have to warn them ourselves." Plushie said.  
  
"Indeed we have." Missy ran inside her Neohome."And we will..."  
  
The four Neopets looked at each other,wondering about what Missy was talking about.  
  
Heading for the phone,Missy dialed quickly.  
  
"Hello?Topdog?Hiya.....eanough small talk,listen up!Something came up!"  
  
Missy talked a few minutes,then hung up and dialed again.  
  
"Hello?Dragonfyre?Ya,hi.No,nothing like that.Something BIG."  
  
After talking again for a few minutes,she hung up again.  
  
Soon,two girls came running inside Missy's Neohome.  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" they asked at the same time.  
  
"Yes,very.Come ON,you two.They might listen to you guys.They stopped listening at anyone in my family ever since my sister started wrecking havoc around Neopia."  
  
Missy ran upstairs,leaving her two friends dumbfounded.She gathered a few things and put them in her backpack,then slided downstairs.  
  
She said bye to the pair and jumped back in the Beast Wars Universe.Her pets didn't wait for long and leaped after her.  
  
Back to the Beast Wars Universe...  
  
Grundos were coming in hoards.Dr Sloth and Tarantulas plotted (this won't end well...).Missy done some plotting for herself...And her plot was too easy,but foolproof (and we know those plans always have a twist).  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. And continues...

This Evil Meets That Evil  
  
Part Two  
  
by Lady Mouse  
  
  
  
"So yer sayin' dis doc from Neopia came an' wants ta get ridda us."  
  
"YES!" Missy and all of her pets yelled at the same time.  
  
"Dr Sloth wanted to take over Neopia with his army of mutant Grundos.But he was stopped by Brucey B.,who also found the Lost Desert.The Neopets that lived there,led by Brucey B. defeated Dr Sloth and arrested him.But now he's back!" Pry yelled.  
  
"Thanks for the history lesson,but what can be the worse he can do?" Cheetor said.  
  
"You'd be surprised." Missy whispered.  
  
Missy stormed out of the Maximal base.  
  
"Now what?" Pry asked.  
  
"Well,it's kinda obvious.Dr Sloth is going to teem up with the first mad scientist he's gonna find in his path and then push him aside like a ragdoll.That would mean his ally will be--" Missy started.  
  
"Tarantulas!" they all yelled at once.  
  
"That's a bad thing,isn't it?" Charmy childeshly asked.  
  
"Yes,Charmy,that WOULD be a bad thing." Missy replied."Duck!" she grabbed her pets and dragged them in a bush.A couple of Sloth's minions were patroling the area.  
  
"Do you think Sloth knows we're back in this dimension?" Mina whispered.  
  
"I doubt that." Missy watched as the minions continued their patrol."But my guess is that those guys are going to lead us to Dr Sloth himself!"  
  
By now you might be saying "They didn't!".They did.They followed the mutants until they reached Tarantulas' lair.The problem was it's entrance was guarded by two Grundos.  
  
"Great.Stuck in the bushes forever" Plushie mumbled."Those guys are stupid,right?How about we do something just as simple."  
  
Plushie jumped out of the bush and whistled.  
  
"Hey,morons.Betcha can't catch me!" she yelled and started running.The Grundos (being dim-witted) both chased after her,leaving the lair unguarded.  
  
"That was too easy for my own health" Missy complained.  
  
"Stop fussing." Mina jumped ahead,in the lair.  
  
"Mina,wait!" Pry whispered.  
  
"Pry,go after her" Missy pushed Pry on her way.She hovered and soon disappeared in the darkness.  
  
Unfortunatelly,Missy had to trip.And had to swear.Really loud.And then-- what do you know?--they had to get trapped by those darn minions of Dr Sloth's.And you imagine how it is for two mad geniouses to laugh at Missy,Mina,Pry and Charmy.Ah,but I didn't mention Plushie,now did I?  
  
Plushie didn't get cought.She drove the Grundos a few miled away and then took a detour,leaving them looking for nothing.  
  
So who will save Missy,Pry,Charmy and Mina?  
  
You've got it...  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. And ends...

This Evil Meets That Evil  
  
Part Three  
  
by Lady Mouse  
  
  
  
Missy mumbled something unrepeatable,while Dr Sloth and Tarantulas were discussing their world domination plans (typical).  
  
"You two do realise that you'll soon end this partnership and start racing for power,right?" Charmy said.  
  
The two mad scientists glared at Charmy.  
  
"So?" Tarantulas asked.  
  
"Well,you--ahh,forget it." Charmy gave up.  
  
"Pssst!" came from behind the cage.  
  
"Plushie!" Missy whispered.  
  
"I'm breaking you out." Plushie whispered.  
  
"That won't be necessary." Pry smiled evily.She looked at Tarantulas and out of nowhere,a jet of water hit him.Then a second jet hit Sloth.They were soon hit to the wall and Plushie picked the cage lock.  
  
Missy dashed towards the door with her pets close behind.  
  
"Where to?" Pry asked while flying next to Missy.  
  
"With a little luck,to the portal." Missy glared behind her,where Dr Sloth and his mutants followed her.  
  
Luckily the portal was close,so they reached it immediatlly.  
  
"Hey Sloth!" Missy yelled,in front of the portal.Charmy jumped through,at Missy's sign.  
  
"You pesky little owner!" yelled Sloth,ordering his mutants.Pry and Plushie fought them and Mina tried (but she was soon thrown across the plain).  
  
"Charmy,it would be a good moment to come now!" Missy yelled,while a mutant tried to catch her.  
  
Sloth was laughing his head off at Missy's efforts.  
  
"You cowardly doctor!" Missy yelled annoyed.Sloth took a step forward.Then another.Then he stuck out a gun from under his cloack (is it that strange that in my fics guns don't look like guns?).  
  
"EEK!" Missy yelped while Sloth dashed at her with that gun.In the last moment,harmy jumps out of the portal,hits Missy sending her flying and Sloth accidentally enters the portal.  
  
"Hey look!Sloth jumped in the police's arms all by himself!" Charmy said,laughing.  
  
"Charmy!" Missy got on her feet."I can't believe this!You did it!"  
  
Like I said,Neopets aren't stupid.And neither is Missy.Just when are the Beast Warriors gonna understand that?  
  
THE END 


End file.
